chrisdarrenfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Chris Colfer
Christopher Paul Colfer est un acteur américain né le 27 mai 1990, à Clovis, en Californie. Il est ouvertement gay, et célibataire. Il a débuté comme acteur grâce à son rôle dans la série Glee, Kurt Hummel, pour lequel il a reçu un Golden Globe. Carrière *Chris Colfer, a 18 ans, joue Russel Fish dans Russel Fish The Sausage and Eggs Accident. *Chris a au début partcipé en 2009 aux auditions de Glee pour le rôle d'Artie Abrams. C'est hélas Kevin Mchale qui reçut ce rôle. Ryan Murphy créa alors spécialement pour Chris le rôle de Kurt Hummel. *Il est également écrivain et scénariste: il a écrit 1 livre pour enfant intitulé "The Land Of Stories: The Wishing Spell et un roman "Struck By Lighting". Ce dernier livre sortira aussi en film. Il sortira en France en juin 2013. *Le 03 mars 2012, il joue la pièce "Proposition 8" de Dustin Lance Black avec Brad Pitt et George Clooney (proposition 8, Californie: remise en cause du mariage homosexuel) . Il n'y aura qu'une seule représentation. Chris *Il a eu beaucoup de problèmes au lycée, il se faisait taper à cause de sa voix aiguë. Il a pleuré quand le médecin lui a dit que sa voix ne changerai jamais. Il a longtemps caché à ses parents qu'il était traité de "sale homo", pour ne pas ajouter une tension supplémentaire à sa famille. En effet, sa soeur, Hannah, souffre d'épilepsie sévère. *Quand il était petit il était fasciné par les couleurs de la Roue de la Fortune et pouvait rester des heures à les contempler. *Son premier mot a été "Oprah". Il l'a découvert à 21 ans. *Clovis était l'enfer pour lui, car c'était une ville de " cow-boys", et que sa mère le déguisait. Il passait ensuite des heures à regarder des personnes torturer des vaches. *Plus jeune, l'écriture l'a aidé à s'évader et à oublier les problèmes du lycée. Glee *Plus jeune, comme dans Les chaises musicales (Glee), il s'est vu refusé de chanter "Defying Gravity" car c'était un garçon. Pourtant la chanson était dans ces capacités grâce à sa voix aiguë. L'épisode de Glee Les Chaises musicales reprèsente donc un évènement de la vraie vie de Chris. *Chris a un strabisme à l'oeil gauche. *Il mesure 1 mètre 80 fin 2012. (il a grandi de plus de 10 cm dans la première saison de Glee, de 1 m 67 à 1 m 78.) *Il trouve que pleurer en tant qu'acteur est très épuisant. *Il a été contaminé par son personnage de Kurt: il met maintenant souvent sa main sur sa hanche, ou croise ses jambes quand il est assis... *Il fait le "L" avec sa main sur le poster promotionnel de Glee. *Son personnage est classé 7eme au Top 50 des personnages gay de tout les temps, ainsi que 2ème au top 50 des personnages TV préféré par le site'' AfterElton.com''. *Il s'est blessé lors du tournage de Jump ''et de ''Bad Romance. *''As if we never said goodbye'' et sa performance préférée de Glee, et Complètement Gaga son épisode préférée. *Il adore danser single ladies, ''mais il ne peut plus chanter Don't stop believing. '' Récompenses *2009 **Satellite Awards - Meilleur acteur de second rôle dans une série, pour Glee - Nomination. **'Screen Actors Guild Awards - Meilleur distribution dans une comédie, pour ''Glee - Gagnant''' *2010 **Teen Choice Awards - Meilleur voleur de scène masculin, pour Glee - Nomination **Emmy Awards - Meilleur acteur dans un second rôle dans une comédie, pour Glee - Nomination *2011 **'Golden Globes - Meilleur acteur dans un second rôle dans une série, une mini-série ou un téléfilm, pour ''Glee - Gagnant'. **7ème au classement des personnalités les plus influentes du monde selon le ''Times. **Teen Choice Awards - Meilleur voleur de scène masculin, pour Glee - Nomination **Teen Choice Awards - Icône fashion du tapis rouge - Nomination *2012 **'Teen Choice Awards - acteur comique de l'année pour Glee - Gagnant ' **Teen Choice Awards '- ' Icône fashion masculine - Nomination **'Playing Out Awards : Personne la plus influante de 2012 - Gagnant '(source) *2013 **'People Choice Awards: Meilleur acteur de série comique - Gagnant '(source)'' '' Vie privée *Son twitter : https://twitter.com/chriscolfer/ Il a très nombreux suivis et followers. *Il dit au JDD qu'on l'appelle souvent "Madame" au téléphone. *Il est somnambule. *Il a une voiture bleue *Il adore les lamas *Il est bon dans la pratique du saï, fait de tourner dans ses mains des épées courtes, avec une certaine technique. *C'est un fan de Harry Potter et de la comédie musicale A Very Potter Musical, écrite et interprétée pour le rôle de Harry Potter par Darren Criss. Il aime particulièrement le duo entre Voldemort et Quirrell et Lauren Lopez, la fille qui joue Malfoy. S'il était un sorcier, il pense que son caractère l'enverrait à Serdaigle. *Ses livres préférés sont les Harry Potter de J.K Rowling. *Les sept choses qu'il ferait avant de mourir seraient : un saut en parachute, apprendre à faire un flip arrière, du deltaplane, un saut à l'élastique, aller dans une école de trapèze, faire de la plongée et obtenir le record du monde de tours sur Space Mountain. *Son magasin préféré est "Target". *Il a visité Madrid, Londres, '''Paris et Versailles. *Il a trouvé New-York très angoissante lors de sa première visite, mais a appris à l'aimer au fil du temps. *Son premier mot a été "Oprah". Il l'a découvert à 21 ans. *Clovis était l'enfer pour lui, car c'était une ville de " cow-boys", et que sa mère le déguisait. Il passait ensuite des heures à regarder des personnes torturer des vaches. *Il a fait trois ans de français même si on lui conseillait le l'espagnol car il l'utiliserait plus. Dans une vidéo(Chris et Amber) il nargue ces personnes en disant: " Mais, finalement je me suis plus servit du français, donc "Ah Ah" !!!".* *Il trouve très bête la rumeur disant qu'il a été renversé par un camion de fruits étant plus jeune. *Il a avoué que la chose la plus difficile de l'épisode "Trouver sa voix" fut de regarder Léa Michele chanter faux tout en gardant un visage impassible. *Il est classé 2 ème des 100 hommes les plus sexy par l'AfterElton.com ''. *Son personnage de Kurt Hummel est classé 2 ème préféré des fans, par l'AfterElton.com'', et est également classé 7eme au Top 50 des personnages gay de tout les temps. *Il pense qu'un mariage gay entre Kurt et Blaine serait trop tôt, mais peut être envisageable... *l dit ne pas vouloir mettre fin à la relation Klaine, et rêve de voir les deux finirent leurs jours ensemble. Il se bat pour qu'elle reste à jour dans la saison 4, pourtant lors d'une interview pour The Insider,il déclare ceci : interview. *Il déteste High School Musical . *Sur son iPod on peut trouver les Black Eyed Peas, Lady Gaga, des classiques de Broadway et beaucoup de musiques de film. *Son premier coup de cœur pour un personnage télé était le Power Ranger rose. *Il est devenu accro au jeu : Angry Bird, et dit ne pas avoir dormi les 4 jours suivant le téléchargement du jeu. *Avant d'être un acteur il travaillait le matin avant les cours comme vendeur dans la cafétéria de son lycée et comme employé chez un teinturier. Les serveuses de la cafétéria était d'ailleurs ses seules amies au lycée, et il est resté en contact avec elles depuis. *Il est content de ne pas être monté sur le mouton, comme son père et sa mère voulait. Il dit: "Et merci mille fois, parce que si j'avais du monter sur ce mouton, ma crise d'adolescence aurait été si violente qu'à côté la Révolution Française aurait eu l'air d'un pique-nique." *Il s'est vengé d'une brute qui le harcelait au lycée en trafiquant son GPS: la brute a atterit dans un tas de fumier. *Il a fait la une du magazine "Entertainment Weekly" avec Jane Lynch de la semaine du 30 juin 2012. Ce numéro est consacré aux célébrités qui ont fait leur "coming-out". *C'est un grand fan de Kristin Chenoweth. Il a pleuré quand elle a chanté "Maybe This Time". *Alors que Darren Criss le décrit comme une "nymphe des bois espiègle", il le décrit lui comme une "nymphe des neiges".. *Il est très proche de Amber Riley dans la vraie vie, tout comme Kurt et Mercedes sont proches dans la série. Il s'entend aussi très bien avec Léa Michele, Dianna Agron,Jane Lynch et plus récemment Ashley Fink. Il considère cette dernière comme une de ses meilleures amies avec Amber et Dianna. * Il se souvient de sa rencontre avec Lady Gaga comme d'un moment très embarrassant, en partie parce qu'il s'est incliné devant elle sans trop savoir pourquoi, qu'il lui a sorti quelque chose comme "Aucun des nouveaux artistes aujourd'hui n'a de talent, sauf vous", et qu'il lui a ensuite tenu la main pendant un bon quart d'heure. *Dans une interview (voir page d'acceuil ) Chris raconte sa rencontre avec Helena Bonham Carter: A chaque fois que je vois quelqu'un (...) pour lequel j'ai profondément de respect, je me comporte comme un idiot... J'ai vu Helena Bonham Carter sur le tapis rouge, et je suis vraiment fan d'elle, j'ai vu tous ses films (...). Elle était l'une des seules personnes que j'étais impatient de voir aux Golden Globes(...). Sur le tapis rouge, je me retourne, elle était là, et je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'elle soit juste derrière moi. Elle me dit: "Oh, bonjour ! " Et je réponds: "AAAH". Et c'est tout ce que je lui ai dit. Ce fut ma rencontre avec Helena Bonham Carter. *Amber Riley l'a filmé sur un tapis roulant (de gym) et l'a mis sur Twitter, ce qu'il a moyennement apprécié. Videos thumb|right|305px|Le rire de Chris.thumb|left|305px|Chris gagne un Golden Globe en 2011 thumb|left|305px thumb|right|305px|Amber Riley et Chris Colfer Photos euuuuuuuuuuuuuuh.gif chris birthday.jpg 27-10.png 315px-Chris_631.jpg ^^.jpg 27b.jpg 325px-Chris_632.jpg 329px-Trevorlive03.jpg chris cellophame.jpg chris chris chris love.jpg chris colfer birthday.jpg chris pneu.jpg chris toit.png chris v.jpg chris....jpg Chris_1_(2012).jpg Chris_2_(2012).jpg Chris_03.jpg Chris_3_(2012).jpg Chris_4_(2012).JPG Chris_5_(2012).JPG Chris_07.jpg Chris 11.jpg Chris_12.jpg chris noir et blanc.jpg chris in H.jpg chris et darren 2.jpg Chris_14.jpg Chris_16.jpg Chris_57.jpg Chris_95.jpg Chris_238.jpg Chris+Colfer+chrisPNG.png Fox_photoshoot_03.jpg Chris_122.jpg Chris_124.jpg Chris_211.jpg Chris_213.jpg Chris_218.jpg Chris_235.png Chris_237.jpg Chris_242.jpg Chris_241.jpg Chris_au_trevor_1.jpg Chris_520.jpg Chris_521.jpg Chris_600.jpg Chris_602.jpg Chris+Colfer++smex+D.jpg Chris+Colfer+cc2PNG.png Chris+Colfer+PNG.png Chris+Colfer+Apple+Store+Soho+Presents+Meet+te2BgnpoZJml.jpg Chris_670.jpg Struck 7.jpg 318px-Chris_patin.jpg 348px-410-52.jpg 360px-410-50.jpg 436px-410-49.jpg 480px-Chris_625.jpg 569px-Klaine-patinoire.jpg 03642.jpg chriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis.jpg A.jpg chris drink.jpg Chris_57.jpg chris reine.jpg 1939037526.jpeg chris amber tu fou koi.jpg chriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis.jpg chris colfer colfer.jpg yeux bleu vert de chriiiiiiis.jpg|je voulais absolument monter ses yeux magnifiques PeopleChoiceAward2013_-_01.jpg|Chris gagne un award PeopleChoiceAward2013_-_02.jpg PeopleChoiceAward2013_-_03.jpg PeopleChoiceAward2013_-_04.jpg PeopleChoiceAward2013_-_06.jpg PeopleChoiceAward2013_-_07.jpg PeopleChoiceAward2013_-_12.jpg PeopleChoiceAward2013_-_13.jpg Pca_2013.jpg chris awards.jpg tumblr_meb2czNOdl1qj8dg6o2_500.jpg chris et lea.jpg 121-01.jpg chris p.jpg Chris_717.jpg Chris_718.jpg Chris_715.jpg Chris_712.jpg Chris_714.jpg Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Chris Colfer Catégorie:Cast de Glee Catégorie:Glee: Saison 1 Catégorie:Glee: Saison 2 Catégorie:Glee: Saison 3 Catégorie:Glee:Saison 4